She Just Needed a Little Love
by shegoismyfav
Summary: Lynn Smith, designer extraordinaire, has done the one thing no one has dared to do before: She's befriended the devil herself, Cruella De Vil! Join Lynn as she documents the story of their friendship and reveals a story that, until now, has been kept under lock-and-key.
1. Meeting

"So, Ms. Smith, how did you meet Cruella De Vil?"

"Simple. I had just moved here from America..."

…_**..…..…..…...….Flashback...**_

Lynn Smith, at twenty-four years old, was very successful. A self-earned millionaire, she had just moved to London to work for the devil herself, Cruella De Vil. But unlike the career that had made her rich, she would not be designing. Rather, she had taken a break from designing to work as the British fashionista's assistant. Though she had heard the rumors of the woman's explosive temper, she couldn't say it intimidated her.

In the few years she had spent as a designer, she had dealt with the dragon Miranda Priestly enough to be hardened to a few childish temper tantrums. La Priestly had destroyed her once, and she had spent a whole year working to prove herself worthwhile. If she could take that and keep going, she could handle anything the she-devil threw at her. It had been with pleasure Ms. De Vil's secretary Alonzo had given her the job, though she wasn't sure if it was because she was a famous designer or because he wanted someone else there to take the brunt of the woman's temper. Whatever the reason, she was just glad to have had a job waiting when she stepped off the plane.

As she walked up the steps to the House of De Vil, she couldn't help but notice the skittishness that enveloped the staff. She strode confidently into the inner office and checked in with Alonzo before claiming her position at the desk just outside Cruella's massive office doors. It wasn't long before production stopped dead, and someone's presence dropped the room's temperature twenty degrees. The madwoman herself stood on a catwalk that led directly to her office. Lynn snorted quietly at the ludicracy of such a thing.

Within five minutes she had been summoned into the garishly decorated office of the fashionista. She looked around with a sharp eye, mentally dissecting the space and putting it back together in a much more tasteful décor.

"Ms...Smith, is it?" Cruella's voice floated across the vast office.

"Yes."

Lynn crossed the room and took a seat in front of the desk without being asked. The two women studied each other, and each came to their own conclusion. Lynn decided that the woman wasn't as menacing as everyone made her out to be.

"Original?" Cruella gestured to Lynn's dress, one she had designed herself.

"Of course, though I rarely wear my own designs."

Cruella's eyes widened.

"You're a designer?"

Lynn's eyes flickered to Alonzo, who seemed to be telling her to deny the notion.

"Yes, perhaps you've heard of me. Lynn Smith? I moved from America recently, mainly to get away from Miranda Priestly."

She couldn't hide her disgust for the woman, and Cruella smiled.

"The dragon burned you too, hmmm? Well, I think you'll quite like our little fashion house."

"You do understand, Ms. De Vil, that I'm not here to design."

Cruella looked confused. "Then what are you here for? I've seen your work, and it's fabulous. I also happen to know you're a millionaire."

"That's true, but I need a break. My creativity has been...smashed you might say. I'm here to work as your personal assistant."

"We-well then," the diva stuttered, obviously caught off-guard, "I suppose you should get started."

"Yes, I suppose I should," Lynn replied evenly, still unsure of the woman.

As it turns out, the rumors of Cruella's temper had not been entirely unfounded. Lynn witnessed a display shortly after a tailor sewed the wrong type of stitching in a new stole for the winter line. Everyone had cringed and avoided the black and white whirlwind at all costs, but Lynn had simply followed behind, making sure anything the woman broke was promptly cleaned up.

…_**..…..…..…...….Flashback...**_

"It was that simple?" the young journalist asks, scribbling down the end of the story.

"Yes. I believe I said that three years with Miranda Priestly fully prepared me for anything Cruella could have thrown at me."

"Weren't you the least bit intimidated by that woman?"

"Not in the least."

"Interesting. Now Ms. Smith, I come to the main point of our little interview: How did you become friends with that wretched woman?"

The man cringes as the woman's eyes flash.

"That 'wretched woman' is my best friend, and I'll kindly remind you to speak of her in a warm way. Now, to answer your question..."

A smile graces her face as she sinks into the memory.


	2. The Seeds of Friendship

Lynn had been working for Cruella for three months when the first seeds of friendship were sown. She had the reputation for being the only one in the whole company able to go into Cruella's office uninvited and not come out verbally scarred. What confused everyone was that she was more often in their boss' office than not, something that caused most of the staff to wet their pants just thinking about it. On her part, Lynn didn't understand why her coworkers were so afraid of the diva. In the three months she had been working there, Cruella had been nothing but kind to her.

She supposed that was because she didn't tremble in fear every time she talked to her and looked her in the eye when she spoke. Apparently that earned her some respect from the woman. In return she found herself being friendlier to her boss, working tirelessly to please her and making sure the fashion house was running smoothly. Occasionally, when business was slow, she would take tea with Cruella and they would talk and laugh like old friends. On this day that was not the case. Cruella had stormed in like a whirlwind early in the morning and had locked herself in her office, refusing even Olonzo entrance.

Lynn tolerated this until three-thirty, but when the woman refused tea she knew something was seriously wrong. Cautiously, she entered the proverbial lion's den armed with a box of tissues and tea. All the lights were off, the only light provided by the large oval window behind the desk.

"Cruella?" Lynn called out tentatively.

"Whoever that is, get out."

Lynn could tell from the way her voice sounded that Cruella had been crying. This surprised her because generally emotions and Cruella didn't mix. Instead of leaving, she reached over and pressed a button on the office's control panel, causing the room to be flooded with florescent light. She almost dropped the tea tray when she saw her boss.

The woman was curled up in her large office chair, face protectively hidden in her garish red coat. Lynn approached slowly, making a lot more noise than necessary to let the woman know she was there. Wordlessly, she sat the tea tray on the desk top, walked around the desk and, without thinking, wrapped the smaller woman in a hug. She didn't react at first, but then she tensed and pushed against Lynn as if pushing her away would make her forget the whole thing. But the young woman held on, refusing to budge.

After a few minutes, Cruella went limp, and soon after Lynn felt warm tears soaking into her shirt. She held her and let her cry, vowing that whoever caused the powerful fashion mogul to cry like that would pay dearly. After about twenty minutes, the sobs turned into sniffles and Lynn sat back, allowing her employer some air. Cruella's makeup was streaming down her face and without a second thought, Lynn reached over, snagged a tissue, and began cleaning it away.

"Thank you, Lynn," Cruella whispered, eyes downcast.

"No problem."

"I knew it was you, you know."

"How?" Lynn asked, genuinely puzzled.

She was sure she hadn't identified herself after she entered. Cruella gave a strangled laugh.

"Because anyone else would have immediately vacated the room. Besides, no one but you has ever had the courage to touch me."

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Lynn remembered the tea. Upon touching the pot she discovered it had grown cold and buzzed for Olonzo to bring some fresh. She gently stood from Cruella's chair and turned it around so that Olonzo wouldn't see Cruella in her state of weakness. He brought in the pot and left quickly, sensing the tension in the air. She poured for both of them, and after forcing Cruella to take it, settled herself in the chair she had dragged around the desk.

"So, what or who has caused you to be in such a snit? Kindly point them out and I'll rip them limb from limb."

Cruella smiled before sighing heavily. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do."

"Of course there is. You point out the jerk that made you cry, I beat him to a pulp, and he never speaks to you again. It's a win-win situation for everyone."

Her attempt at humor fell flat when the older woman whimpered. Lynn slid out of her chair and crouched on the floor in front of her.

"Hey, hey, I was just kidding. Well, mostly. Come on, what's made you so upset that you're crying?"

Cruella exhaled shakily. "My mother died this morning." Lynn gasped and took Cruella's hands in her own. They felt icy, and she absentmindedly massaged them to get some warmth into them."I didn't particularly care for her, or love her, but she _was_ my mother."

"I was sitting there, taking in the news, when it hit me: I'm alone in the world now. She was my last living relative you see, so now I have no one."

A single tear slid down her cheek. Lynn reached up and wiped it away.

"I'm sorry, Cruella. I know how it feels to lose someone you love." At her quizzical look, she elaborated. "My mother died shortly after I moved to New York. Bone cancer."

"I'm sorry."

Lynn sighed. "It's okay, I've accepted it and moved on." She shook her head as if clearing it. "Look at us," she said with a smile. "Locked away in here drowning in sadness when we could be terrorizing the staff."

Cruella offered her a smile, and Lynn forced herself into a standing position.

"Come on, I'll accompany you home. You look worn out."

She turned to relay the instructions to Olonzo. In a flash, her hand was grasped in a black clawed opera glove. She turned to face its owner.

"Thank you," Cruella said sincerely.

"You're welcome."

There was definitely a shift in their relationship after that. Within a month they were the best of friends. You never found one without the other.

…**...**

"Ms. Smith, Ms. Smith..."

"Hmm, oh yes, the question. Well, I hardly think she would appreciate me giving all the details. Let's just say I was there when she needed me and we've been close ever since."

"But that's hardly fair!"

"I think," Lynn says with an icy tone, "it's quite fair, considering I should be at Inferno Hall right now. Given my condition at the moment, you're lucky she's not here with me raking her clawed gloves down your face."

The reporter visibly pales at the vivid picture that's now emblazoned in his mind.

"O-of c-course." He clears his throat to regain his composure. "So, you never addressed her as Ms. De Vil? Didn't she flay you with her tongue?"

"It never occurred to me that I never addressed formalities. But as I've said before, I wasn't afraid of her."

"Interesting. So, what's she like in private? I bet she's vicious."

"Mr. Johnson, if you're going to insult Cruella I will simply have to leave."

She struggles to stand, and the newly identified Mr. Johnson hurries to keep her in place.

"No, no, I apologize. Too long in the circuit I suppose."

This seems to appease her, as she lowers herself back into her seat.

"Well, that's an easy question. She's very kind, warm, loving. She is the best friend one could ask for."

"Begging your pardon, but I find that hard to believe. Can you give us an example to back your claim?"

"I suppose I could..."


	3. Homesick

Lynn had been living in London for about a year and had been Cruella's friend for nine months. Within that time she had been promoted to vice president of House of De Vil, and as a result the staff regarded her with as much fear as they did her friend. And of course, she just had to be hit with a bad case of homesickness. It didn't help that the day was overcast and dreary, rain threatening to fall at any moment. Her mood was horrible, and if you asked any of the employees of House of De Vil, they would swear she was Cruella in disguise.

It wasn't yet eleven, and she had already fired two people, simply because she didn't like their particular wardrobe. Cruella, whom you'd think would be pleased, was actually quite worried. It wasn't like Lynn to act like this. She was normally so kind to those worms that worked for them. Shortly before noon, when the third person had been dismissed, she called her into her office.

"Lynn, whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing," the young woman replied quickly, too quickly.

"Come now, darling, I know there's something wrong. You simply aren't behaving like yourself."

The young woman looked anywhere but at Cruella, unwilling to reveal her problem, which was ludicrous, at least to her. She started at the clawed glove that was gently but firmly grasping her chin, directing her to look into her friend's face.

"You can tell me."

"You'll think I'm positively thick."

"No I won't, I promise."

"Okay." Lynn exhaled heavily. "I...I just-...feel homesick."

"Is that all?" Lynn looked up in surprise to Cruella's sympathetic face. "I had begun to think it was something serious." She reached over and pressed a button on her intercom. "Alonzo, Lynn and I will be out the rest of the day. Any creative questions should be handled by Frederick."

"Y-yes M-madam, but wh-why are y-you going t-to-"

Cruella's face flushed a brilliant shade of red at the question.

"It is none of your business! I pay you to assist! So assist!"

"Y-y-yes M-madam."

By now, Cruella's outbursts did nothing but amuse Lynn. She enjoyed watching everyone flailing about trying to contend to the woman's wishes.

"So, what do you have planned?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," the woman responded with an mischievous grin.

"Oh no, I know that look. If you're thinking about a trip to the spa you might as well forget it."

"But I wasn't-"

"Or shopping. No spa, no shopping. Anything else I'm game for."

"You're no bloody fun," Cruella said with a pout.

Lynn stood up with a grin and headed around to Cruella's chair.

"But you love me anyway. Come on, say it," she said, nudging the older woman with her shoulder. "Say it!"

Desperately trying not to smile, Cruella relented. "All right, all right! You're right! I love you!"

After saying this, she started to laugh. It was short-lived, however, because Alonzo walked in at the exact moment she told Lynn she loved her. He dropped the tray he was holding, causing the water pitcher and glasses to shatter. He rather resembled a fish as he stood there, his mouth gaping open and closing as he struggled for words. Cruella's eyes turned to ice as she glared at him, causing him to cringe.

"You will not repeat anything you heard. Do you understand me?" At his nod, a little tension left her shoulders. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Clean that up, you nitwit!"

With that last insult ringing in the air, she grabbed Lynn's hand and proceeded to leave the building.

…**...**

"I had been working for her a year and was experiencing a bout of homesickness. I was so vicious all the staff swore I was Cruella in disguise. I fired three people before noon. She was concerned so she called me in to talk to me. I admitted my problem and we left."

"But how did that help you?"

"Honestly, just being around her soothed me."

"Ah. And what did you do after you left?"

"Honestly? We went to a movie and then back to Inferno Hall for—and I shudder to speak it—makeovers."

"Cruella De Vil gave you a makeover?"

"Yeah, I let her. I figured it was the least I could do since I dragged her to a public theater. She has a private one at the manor, you see."

"Could you tell us-"

They are interrupted by the sound of Lynn's cell going off. Without looking she answers the call.

"Hello, darling. No, he hasn't finished with me yet. I'm fine, don't worry. Yes, I'm sitting down. I'd say in about an hour. No, I haven't been giving away too many details. Well, other than about myself. I know I promised. I'll make it up to you later, okay? Good. Love you, too. Bye."

She turns back to Mr. Johnson, whose mouth is hanging open in shock. He recovers quickly and begins firing questions at her.

"Are you involved with Cruella? Why does she want to know how much longer you'll be here? Are you currently living at Inferno Hall?"

Lynn's eyes blaze at the accusations.

"NO, I am not involved with Cruella. We are just good friends. She simply wishes to know what time she should pick me up. And yes, I am living at Inferno Hall. Have been for the past year and a half or so."

"Wow. This will make a great story."

"I hope," she says, her voice razor sharp, "that you won't be spreading any false rumors. You know very well that Cruella could end you in a matter of seconds."

He clears his throat nervously and tugs at his collar.

"Right, well then. Can you tell us some of your favorite memories involving Ms. De Vil?"


	4. Cuddling

"A few do come to mind..."

…**...**

Three years Lynn had been living in London, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. For her twenty-sixth birthday she spent the night at Inferno Hall. Now, what most didn't know about Cruella was that her body temperature was lower than average. She was cold all the time, which was part of the reason she wore fur coats.

Thus, Inferno Hall was kept unbearably warm. But Lynn found with time you became accustomed to it. And a secret of hers was that she liked the noise that heat vents made. The sort of quiet roaring noise of the air moving through the ducts soothed her, and she could often be found curled up in front of one the vents in her flat when the heat was on. And because of Cruella's revulsion to anything below ninety degrees, the heat was on constantly in Inferno Hall.

It was by pure luck that Cruella hadn't discovered Lynn's little quirk yet. For that Lynn was glad. While Cruella was not normal by any means, this was right up there with her obsession with heat. But of course, luck couldn't last forever. That was why the young woman practically hit the ceiling when a soft snort came from behind her.

"Jesus, Cruella, why'd you have to go and do that for?"

"Can I help it if I was surprised to see you curled up on the floor in front of a heat vent?"

Lynn could hear the amusement in her voice, and ducked her head in shame. Cruella could see her friend was embarrassed, and immediately felt guilty for startling her and pointing out her odd little habit. The younger woman was so focused on ignoring the black-and-white woman behind her that she jumped when she felt soft fur press into her back.

"I'm sorry," the older woman whispered sincerely.

"I know, and you have no need to be. I was just startled, that's all. And I admit, it _is_ a little odd to see someone curled around a heat vent."

Throughout the conversation, she made no move to push away from Cruella. At this point in their friendship, nothing the woman did surprised her. It didn't even occur to her to push the other woman away, even though by all rights she was spooning her. Instead, she snuggled back into the fur that was wrapped tightly around Cruella's body.

"Happy birthday, darling."

"Thank you."

The two fell asleep there, warmed by the heat, and calm in each other's presence.

…**...**

"So you're telling me Cruella De Vil spooned you? And you _let_ her?"

Lynn shrugs.

"Well, yes. And I wouldn't say 'spooned', exactly."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Her version of cuddling. Well, one of them anyway."

Mr. Johnson's eyes are practically bugging out of his head at this latest bit of news. Lynn sighs in a way that says she's tired of talking to someone so thick in the head.

"Look, I'm the first friend she's ever had. At first, she didn't know what to do. It took her forever to get the courage to hug me. Now I'll admit, the first time she ever chose that particular way to cuddle, I slid away and asked her what she thought she was doing. She answered in such a small, unsure voice that I couldn't be mad at her.

"_'Cuddling_, she said, _Isn't that what friends do?' _I didn't have the heart to tell her we weren't that kind of friends. And then I started thinking about one of my friends back in the States. Whenever she stayed over, and it never failed, I would wake up at least once every time and she would either be spooning me, or some part of her would be draped across me.

"And no, neither one of us swings that way. It was just an unconscious thing she did in her sleep, and I mean, it didn't bother me. I knew she couldn't help it." She takes in his face and can tell he's still stuck on the fact that she cuddled with Cruella De Vil.

"You...cuddled...with...her?" he asks slowly, almost as if the concept is too foreign to be voiced aloud.

She can't help but face-palm at his stupidity.

"Yes, many times. You see, she suffers from horrid nightmares. I mean, and you must understand, they're kind of nightmares that make grown men wet the bed. And before you ask, no, she doesn't wet the bed. She simply needs an anchor to remind her that whatever sick fantasy her mind created isn't real, and of course she seeks comfort."

_If you had listened to my explanation a few minutes ago I wouldn't have to tell you this_, she couldn't help but add in her mind.

"You seem so calm speaking about this topic. Why is that?"

"I grew up with a younger sister. Whenever she got scared she would run to me and we would cuddle. It calmed her down instantly."

_Might as well tell him a truth he'll be able to believe._

"Ah, so when Cruella..."

"Exactly. It's no different than my comforting my younger sister."

"And when did you first discover she was a, how do you say...cuddler?"

Lynn laughs a bit as she begins to remember.

"I'm afraid it was my fault..."


	5. Why She Cuddles

In retrospect, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have a horror movie marathon. It had seemed like a good idea, and Cruella had been all for it. But that had been before she had seen the selection Lynn had picked out. The marathon kicked off with the _Scream_ series, and Lynn had been pleasantly surprised that her friend laughed through them. Then came _House of Wax_, _Saw I and II_, _Shadow of the Vampire_, and Ended with _The Amityville Horror._

As the movies progressed, Lynn noticed that Cruella was becoming more and more frightened. She developed the habit of burying her face in the young woman's shoulder when she was afraid. By the time _The Amityville Horror_ was playing, Lynn was lying down and Cruella was lying on top of her. For most of the movie, her face was buried in her friend's shoulder or chest. Lynn, engrossed in the movie, stroked her back to calm her and occasionally told her when it was safe to look.

It was after midnight when they finished, and Lynn couldn't help but notice that Cruella was several shades paler than normal.

"Hey, are you going to be all right?"

Cruella jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Y-yes, I'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the young woman replied in a suspicious tone.

Nonetheless, she went to the room Cruella had sat aside for her a year or so earlier when she had begun to stay the night. It was cooler than the rest of the house so that she was able to sleep. She showered and got ready for bed. It wasn't long after she got settled that she thought she heard whimpering from down the hall. She lay still and listened, but the sound didn't come again.

She dismissed it as part of her imagination and drifted off to sleep. She woke to screaming. At least, she thought it was screaming, but her head was fuzzy with sleep and the sounds had stopped. She looked at her bedside clock. It showed 2:30 a.m.

She turned over and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn't long before she got the distinct feeling of being stared at. She opened her eyes and choked back a scream when she noticed the glowing pair of eyes staring at her from the doorway.

"God, Cruella," she said as she pressed a hand to her heart, "It's two-thirty in the freakin' morning. What is it?"

The woman shifted uncomfortably, her eyes darting every which way.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered.

Lynn's eyes widened at the admission. Her mind was moving slowly, and she didn't respond until she saw the woman shiver.

"Oh God, come here." She waited until the older woman was beside her before she asked the obvious question. "It was because of the movies, wasn't it? I'm so sorry. I knew you were getting scared. I should have stopped."

"No, no, it wasn't the movies." At Lynn's incredulous look she relented. "Okay, they were part of it. I just...I have nightmares a lot." She shivered in the cooler temperatures of Lynn's room and slid closer to her.

"I didn't know that." Silence reigned for a few minutes as she tried to sort this new information in her mind. "Why haven't I heard you before?"

"I take sleeping pills when you stay. That way if I have a nightmare I won't wake up screaming."

"Oh, Cruella," She pulled the woman close, and it didn't escape her that she didn't refuse. "You don't have to do that. I don't care if you wake me up every hour on the hour. Please don't feel the need to hide things from me. I'm your friend, I'll help you."

"You will?"

She seemed shocked by this, and it struck Lynn once again how different Cruella's life had been compared to hers.

"Of course I will."

The older woman sighed happily and snuggled close to Lynn. The young woman chuckled a little.

"Well you're a cuddler, aren't you?"

"What's that?"

"Someone who likes to cuddle."

"Oh. I've never cuddled before."

Lynn hugged her tighter.

"I know, but I want you to know it's okay if you like it. It's something friends sometimes do if one is trying to help the other."

"I like it. And I don't mind being a...cuddler."

"I don't mind either. Hush now, let's get some sleep."

…**...**

"To sum it up, we had a horror movie marathon, she had a nightmare, and she came to me."

"I get the feeling that when you sum up these stories you leave out a lot of details."

She smirks in a you'll-never-find-out way.

"Perhaps, but I suppose you'll never know will you?"

He sighs, frustrated, and runs a hand through his hair.

"No, I suppose not. Any other memories you'd like to share?"

"Just one..."


	6. Camping

"So, Lynn, tomorrow is your thirtieth birthday. Is there anything special you want to do?" Cruella asked in a way that, to anyone but Lynn, would have come across as disinterested.

"Well, actually, there is one thing I would like to do."

Cruella immediately sat up and focused all her attention her friend. Lynn hesitated, unsure if she should really ask for what she wanted.

"Well, what is it?"

"I want to go camping."

The older woman looked taken aback for a moment before recomposing herself and responding.

"All right, what month do you want to go? I'll call Alonzo and have him set it up months in advance so that you'll be sure-"

"Tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"Tomorrow. I want to go tomorrow. And I want you to go with me."

"That's impossible. There's no way you can be ready in twenty-four hours. And I've never been camping in my life. I don't know the first thing about it. Add to that the fact that it's the middle of January, and you've got yourself one bloody impossible job."

Lynn watched, amused, as Cruella got herself worked up. It was one of the things about her that made the young woman want to laugh. The fashionista was the only person she knew who could work herself up over nothing.

"Calm down. What if I told you I could get everything sorted by tomorrow afternoon. Would you go then?"

"Well I—I mean-"

"Great! Just let me make a few phone calls."

True to her word, by four o'clock the following day Lynn had everything they would need for a night out in the woods. She was checking everything off when Cruella came downstairs dressed in her gear.

"Oh my gosh!" the young woman squealed. "You look so cute!"

"'Cute' is not the word I would use to describe it."

"Aw, why not?"

"It's not designer, it covers me from head to toe, it's-ugh-camouflage, and it has no shape whatsoever."

Lynn merely laughed at her friend's list of grievances. She had told her many times that the outfit was designed for warmth and survival; not style and sex appeal. Her own outfit fit a bit more snugly, but that was to be expected as she'd had it for years. Once she was satisfied they had everything, she coaxed Cruella into the car and they set off. Needless to say, by the time they reached their destination, Lynn had a splitting headache from listening to her complain.

It vanished as soon as she stepped out of the car. She took a deep breath of the fresh air. Even though it was cold and the trees were bare, she couldn't help but be impressed with the nature around her. With a smile, she turned and held out a hand for her friend to take. The older woman accepted reluctantly.

In fact, the only reason she had agreed to come in the first place was so that Lynn wouldn't be in the woods alone. She didn't want something to happen sixty miles from civilization and no one be there to help her. She shivered in the icy air, the thermal gear doing nothing to conserve heat. Lynn handed her a pack and she almost toppled over under its weight, despite that it was by far the lightest one, containing only bottled water, energy bars, and her sleeping bag. The younger woman was carrying everything else, and Cruella would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed.

"So where do we...do whatever it is we do?"

Lynn smiled at how clueless the older woman was. Normally, she would sigh good-naturedly and calmly explain what had to be done. But she was in too good of a mood to be annoyed.

"Cruella, we have a mile hike before we get to the camp site."

"What?! Why can't Alonzo drive us there?"

"Because the car can't go any further." At Cruella's confused and panicked expression, she elaborated. "There is thick underbrush, no road, and a series of small creeks and rivers. It's the wilderness, not the streets of downtown London."

Cruella was silent after that, and Lynn thought it had something to do with being in shock. She simply took her hand and began to pull her toward the path that would lead them to one of her favorite camping spots. She had only been here once, but she remembered it like it was yesterday. She and her father had already camped and hiked all over America, so her father brought her to England for a change of pace. They had found their quaint little spot by way of recommendation from one of her father's friends.

It was one of the best trips she could remember. It was the middle of summer, and they were lucky in that it was a week in which the sun shone brightly every day. They swam in the rivers and star gazed at night. It was a beautiful time in her childhood. That was part of the reason she wanted to come to this spot. The other reason was that it had been years since she had been camping and she wanted to go somewhere familiar the first time out.

They only had to stop once, and that was mainly because it had been two hours and Lynn needed a rest. Cruella still hadn't spoken a word, something the young woman found disconcerting. As they rested, she tired numerous times to initiate conversation. All were met by silence. Luckily, they were almost at the campsite.

They would have already been there if Lynn hadn't slowed her pace for Cruella. Once they got there, she sat her on a log and set everything up. It didn't take too long, something she was thrilled to discover.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Cruella merely growled at her as way of response. Lynn merely shrugged and went back to pitching camp. When she was finished, she stood back and admired her work.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think I want to go home."

"Oh, it's not that bad. Come on, let's go on a hike. There's something I want to show you."

Taking the woman by the hand, she led her to the small clearing an eighth of a mile from camp. There was a small waterfall there that she had played in all those years ago. Since it was winter there were no animals playing, but the sight was still beautiful. She let go of Cruella's hand and watched with a smile as she took it all in.

"It's breath taking."

"I knew you'd love it."

They stayed there until dusk, when Lynn led Cruella back to their campsite for dinner. She found it funny that she had to explain how to cook over a fire, and then decided maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have her friend anywhere near an open flame. She burnt everything she touched, to such an extent that Lynn eventually cooked for her. After the main meal, she carefully taught her how to make s'mores, fully expecting those to go up in flames as well. To her surprise, they turned out beautifully.

It had grown extremely cold by this point, and Cruella was begging to go inside the tent. She was so cold she didn't even care that it didn't have heat. But Lynn had one more surprise up her sleeve. She dragged out the sleeping bags, and with all the skill of a professional survivalist, joined them together. She doused the fire, got settled, and patted the space next to her.

The older woman joined her without complaint, and snuggled close. Lynn hissed as Cruella became a heat sponge. Quickly, before either one of them froze, she zipped the extra-large bag and created a sort of cocoon with the blankets and bag, preventing anymore heat from escaping.

"Wh-what are w-we doing out here?" Cruella asked, not a fan of lying outside in below-freezing temperatures.

"Look up," Lynn whispered, doing the same.

Cruella gasped in awe, having never seen the stars so clearly before. Lynn grinned, having anticipated that reaction.

"Have you ever heard of constellations?" At Cruella's nod, she continued. "Do you know any of them?" Cruella shook her head. "I didn't think so. Okay, there's Cancer, Orion, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, the Big Dipper, and look, when you go to the tip of the handle...there's the North Star..."

The astrology lesson went on for a little longer, only ending when the older woman started to nod off. It was then that Lynn checked to make sure the fire was out and helped her friend to the tent. They slept peacefully, with no nightmares interrupting the night. In the morning, Lynn made breakfast and packed up camp. After another long hike, they reached the car and were driven back to Inferno Hall.

…**...**

"So you took Cruella De Vil camping. I can't believe she actually agreed to it."

"I honestly can't either. When I asked her later why she'd agreed, she said something about not wanting me to be out in the woods alone."

"So she protects you as well as cuddles, huh? This is a side of that woman I never thought I'd see."

Lynn rolls her eyes.

"No one is born evil. It's created when they have a horrible childhood with no love, or are beaten, or something else equally as horrible happens. I knew she had the potential to be kind, I just had to find a way to harness it."

"In light of everything you've said so far, I have to ask: Has Cruella ever lashed out at you?"

"Of course. She's not perfect and by no means is she a saint."

"Any one time in particular you'd like to relate?"

"I'm sure you'll find this humorous..."


	7. Clawed Gloves Plus Anger Equals Scars

Lynn loved her job, she really did. But it was days like this that made her question not only Cruella's sanity, but her own as well. She sometimes wonders why she doesn't just pack up her things and hand in her resignation, effective immediately. And then she remembers that she's friends with the raging loon in the next room and chuckles as she does damage control. But if she had to pinpoint the one day that she's come the closest to quitting, today would take the cake.

She wonders why those big-shot board members of _Look _even tried to deal with Cruella without her there to quell her temper. It was, after all, in the contract they'd signed that they deal explicitly with her, and if they absolutely had to deal with Cruella she had to be present. She hadn't believed Alonzo when she'd gotten the call that the two _Look _representatives had arrived early for their appointment and proceeded to try to talk Cruella into some horrid deal.(She hadn't thought they would be that stupid). Now, Cruella might not have the best business sense this side of the ocean, but she knew a bad deal when she saw one.

That was why, at two-thirty in the afternoon, she was racing through the busy London streets to get back to House of De Vil as soon as possible. She was running past an electronics store when she stopped dead. There, on all of the display monitors, was the head of House of De Vil, currently physically and verbally assaulting the men from _Look_. Lynn was only a few blocks away, but when she saw the policeman with the taser in the background, she could have sworn she grew wings. Honestly, she didn't quite remember how she got there so quickly, but she did remember the extreme pain of the taser in her side.

Surprisingly, it didn't knock her out, but she could honestly say she saw multicolored stars swarm her vision. The constable was apologizing profusely, but one harsh glare had him cowering back. She approached Cruella slowly, as she was still raving, and laid a hand on her shoulder. She whirled on her and the next thing Lynn knew her face was bleeding. She ignored that, however, more worried about the insanity she had seen in those ice blue orbs when they looked at her.

Before she could try to intervene again, Cruella's six inch Prada heel made contact with the senior representative's crotch. He didn't make a sound, just grabbed at it and slumped to the ground.

"You miserable bint!" the other man was yelling. "You wench! Go back to the hell-hole you crawled out of!"

She shot him a death glare, and he grew quiet. Cruella's hand raised, but Lynn knew she wasn't going to slap him. She was going to claw him. Her hand grabbed Cruella's before it could make contact. She opened her mouth to talk some sense into the other woman when the senior representative let out a delayed scream that made her skin crawl.

"You bloody git! Bugger off you bitch!"

He began yelling an extremely long list of explicatives as soon as he got his breath back. Cruella lunged forward, only to be met with the softness of a human body. Arms instantly wrapped themselves around her torso and arms, firmly anchoring her in place. Outraged, her first instinct was to rake her claws down the person's back, which she did. She felt the person, a woman by the softness pressing against her, flinch, but still she hung on.

She began cursing at the woman, and when that didn't work, she started to struggle against her arms. In her tormented and unhinged mind, she didn't realize the person she was attacking was Lynn. The young woman, who had seen her friend melt down before, simply tightened her grip and held on, determined to calm her and restore her sanity. She heard the police shouting that they'd gladly tranquilize her, or call for back up from the mental institution. She simply ignored them and focused on calming Cruella down.

"You bloody arseholes!" was among the incredibly long list of curses Cruella began screaming at the men over the woman's shoulder.

Lynn simply held her as she screamed, knowing that when she tired herself out she would come back to her right state of mind. Luckily, it didn't take long before the cursing slowed and the older woman began to cool down. Lynn could actually pinpoint the exact moment that Cruella realized what she had done. Tearful blue eyes looked up at her, and a hand encased in a white opera glove gently touched the four open gashes on her cheek. She withdrew her hand and stared at the red that was slowly soaking into the silk.

Her eyes darted back and forth between the glove and Lynn's face.

"Did I...?"

At the younger woman's nod, she buried her face in her shoulder and began to cry. The medics, police, and news crews watched in amazement as Lynn single-handedly calmed down the devil incarnate. The street went dead silent as the event unfolded. Lynn gave them all a death glare before slowly and carefully escorting the mentally unstable woman into House of De Vil and up to her office.

After a few minutes of crying, she roughly pushed Lynn away, and when she looked, she could see the anger swirling in her eyes.

"Why were you even there in the first place?! Bloody hell, I didn't think you'd be so stupid! Those men deserved everything they got and more!"

Lynn calmly sat there and took the verbal abuse, knowing the whole time that Cruella didn't really mean it. She knew better than anyone that the older woman had problems recognizing and harnessing emotions. This was just another phase before she calmed down and apologized. Her anger was directed at the medic as soon as he walked through the office doors.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?! Can't you see that she's bleeding?!"

Lynn just shrugged and gave the man a smile, hoping to calm his nerves. After all, she was pretty sure she needed stitches and if he was nervous she didn't want him anywhere near her with a needle. He cleaned off her face first and affirmed that she needed stitches. Cruella paced in the background the whole time, and she didn't miss her flinch when he brought out the needle. He numbed her face and began work.

After her face was sewn up and bandaged, she turned and let him assess the damage to her back. Apparently, it was worse than she thought because she distinctly heard him gag. He paled at Cruella's growl and ever so gently peeled her shirt off.

"I'm sorry miss, but it looks like you might 'ave to go to the 'ospital for this. It looks like you've been whipped."

"Nonsense," she panted through the pain, "just clean it and stitch it up and I'll be good as new."

"All right miss, but could you please do somethin' 'bout Miss De Vil? She looks like she wants to kill me."

"Cruella," Lynn called quietly, and immediately the woman was at her side.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I didn't recognize you."

"I know you didn't. It's okay. If I had the choice of watching you get arrested or doing that again, I would do it again."

"You would?"

"Of course, darling. I like you for who you are, mood swings and all. I knew when I started becoming your friend that you would have episodes like this. I knew and I stayed. It's okay.

"My face and back will heal and we'll forget all about this. Okay?"

"But it will scar. Those claws can cut through solid iron."

"So it scars, big deal. It'll just be a reminder to never come between your gloves and someone you're attacking." She shifted in pain as the medic began stitching up her back. "Darling, do me a favor and give me your hand."

Cruella removed her gloves and complied.

"Now, tell me if I'm hurting you all right?"

With that, Lynn began to squeeze her hand in an attempt to cope with the pain. Cruella glowered at the man.

"Be more gentle! Can't you see my Lynn darling is in pain?"

He nodded nervously and continued to stitch the young woman up, though he was more careful about where he placed the needle.

"_Your_ Lynn darling? Since when am I strictly yours?"

"Since you bore the brunt of my attack this afternoon."

"If you say so, Cruella."

…**...**

"I can't believe you're still friends with her after she physically attacked you."

Lynn's eyes narrow dangerously.

"She didn't know what she was doing. She wasn't in her right mind."

"And yet you continue to be friends with her."

"I couldn't just leave. That would confirm her belief that nobody cares about her."

Mr. Johnson seems to be considering something.

"May I...see your scars?"

"If you must."

Lynn takes a makeup remover out of her purse and cleans away the makeup on her left cheek. Underneath lies four perfectly straight diagonal lines that are heavily scarred.

"Good grief."

"Yes, and let me tell you, getting the stitches out was not fun." She notices his look of horror and disgust, so she begins to reapply her makeup. "I see that you find me hideous now. Oh well, I'll just add you to the very long list of men who do."

"Oh no, that's not it. I'm just appalled that the woman who claims to be your best friend would do something like that."

"You've got to understand, when she gets like that, which happens very rarely these days, she doesn't recognize anyone or anything. And yet..." She trails off, seemingly remembering or thinking about something. "I would rather have her raging and assaulting me than have to deal with her when she's ill."

"And why is that?" Mr. Johnson asks, suddenly very curious.

"Because she turns into the most clingy person you'll ever meet. She's worse than a child."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well then, let me enlighten you..."

**AN: For those of you that (like me) aren't well versed in English slang, here are the definitions.**

**Bint = a condescending and sometimes derogatory term for a woman**

**Bugger = used by itself, it means "fuck off"**

**Git = (derogatory) scumbag, idiot, annoying person**

**Wench = a prostitute**


	8. Clingy

Christmas at Inferno Hall was quite an affair. Since the mansion was so big, there were obviously a lot of places where decorations could be hung. And it just so happened that today was the day to do the decorating. Lynn was surprised when she woke up to find that Cruella wasn't curled up beside her like usual. She shrugged it off and went on with her morning routine.

She thought it had been one of the rare nights when there had been no nightmares. Cruella was at breakfast, so what few worries had begun to spring up were put to rest. Though she noticed she didn't eat much. After breakfast came tree trimming. It was a beautiful, live evergreen that stood at an amazing twelve feet.

Alonzo, under Cruella's critical eye, retrieved the decorations from storage. The ladies would handle everything inside the mansion while he handled the outside. The ornaments were beautiful and priceless, some dating back to the late 18th century. Lynn handled them carefully, reluctant to touch them even when assured that it was perfectly safe. She began work on the tree while Cruella curled up on the couch and huddled down in her fur, wrapping it securely around her.

She didn't say much, and appeared to be battling sleep, which was unusual for her. Lynn watched her out of the corner of her eye as she worked her way around and up the tree. She tried to coax her into helping, but she waved it off and assured her she was doing a marvelous job. This was also unusual, as she normally loved decorating the tree.

She had told her once that it was her favorite part of Christmas. When she didn't want to decorate it, something was wrong. Lynn began to worry, especially when she noticed the older woman shivering, despite the immense heat of the mansion.

"Come on, Cruella, don't you want to help? It's your tree and decorations after all."

"Nonsense, darling, you're doing a splendid job."

After decorating the whole sitting room, Lynn sat down beside Cruella for a break. The woman shifted closer before snuggling into her side. Ordinarily, the younger woman wouldn't mind, but she had just gotten a lot of exercise. Add to that that Inferno Hall was kept at a staggering ninety-five degrees year-round, and you have the conclusion that the young woman was in no mood to cuddle. She pushed her away lightly, hoping she would get the message and move away.

Cruella let her push her away before shivering and returning to her side. Lynn pushed her away again, this time a little harder.

"Cruella, it's too hot to cuddle down here."

"But I'm cold," the older woman said meekly.

Lynn turned to look at her. Gently, she tilted her chin up and took in her color. She was extremely pale, almost gray, and Lynn noticed that she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup. Experimentally, she tugged back the older woman's coat. She shivered and glued herself to Lynn's side, soaking up her body heat.

She felt a little warm to the young woman, and she began to think that her friend was ill.

"Cruella, do you feel all right?"

"Just cold."

"Mmm-hmm."

Lynn pressed the back of her hand to Cruella's cheek. Unlike a normal person, her skin wasn't burning. Rather, it felt more like a normal temperature. But for Cruella, whose skin was often like ice, this signaled the beginnings of a fever, and a high one at that.

"You're running a temperature."

"Nonsense. Your hands must be cold."

"I'm calling your doctor."

She tried to stand, only to be held back by a pair of arms that were suddenly around her waist. She looked down at the older woman, at the same time wiggling and twisting to free herself.

"Don't leave me," Cruella whimpered, and while it melted Lynn's heart a tad bit, she knew she needed to call the doctor.

"Cruella, turn me loose. I need to call the doctor." This only caused her to tighten her grip. "Honestly, Cruella, you're worse than a child!"

At that, the older woman let go, and Lynn went to call her doctor.

"On vacation? What do you mean he's on vacation? Well, can't you contact him? The emergency? Miss De Vil."

Unwillingly to listen to excuses any longer, she slammed down the receiver.

"What did they say?" Cruella asked, and Lynn took note that she used the door frame for support.

"He's out. Won't be back until after Christmas." Cruella swayed, and Lynn rushed to steady her. "Woah. Okay, that settles it. You're going straight to bed and rest."

"But I don't want to!"

"Too bad. That little episode earned you a one-way ticket to your room."

She helped her upstairs and into her room, though she did give her the privacy to change. She raced in when she heard a thump. She found Cruella on the floor, one hand over her eyes, the other reaching toward Lynn.

"What happened?!"

"Just a little dizzy spell, nothing important."

"You fell, so yes, it is important. Come on," she said as she helped her up. "There now."

Satisfied that she was settled in bed, she turned to leave and heard the distinct sound of covers being thrown off. She whirled around and caught Cruella attempting to follow her.

"Stay!"

"I'm not a dog, darling," she replied before sneezing.

"Be that as it may, you do need to stay up here. I have things to do elsewhere. I will be back later."

"But I want you to stay!" Cruella whined.

While Lynn secretly found this cute, she knew she needed to run her errand.

"I'll be back shortly. Until then, find something to amuse you."

All she had to do was run to the drugstore to pick up a few things she knew Cruella would need. She wasn't even gone a half hour, but the urge to turn around and keep going was strong when she heard Cruella screaming all the way from the third floor when she walked in. She simply sighed and headed upstairs, hoping that the medicine she brought would put the woman to sleep. She barely had time to duck the phone that flew at her the minute she opened the door to Cruella's bedroom. Alonzo was cowering in a corner, trying in vain to shield himself with a tea tray.

Cruella calmed instantly when she saw Lynn.

"Lynn darling," She tried to sound helpless but the congestion that had manifested ruined the effect. "He refused to give me anything with my tea."

"And does he have a valid reason for that?"

"Y-yes, Miss. She b-became sick on her s-stomach soon after you left."

"I see. Thank you, Alonzo, I'll take it from here."

He stammered out his thanks before making a hasty retreat. Lynn, hiding the bottle of medicine behind her back, approached the woman.

"Aw, poor baby. Well, I brought something to help you feel better." She revealed the medicine, and had to laugh as the heiress disappeared under her covers. "Come on, Cruella. You've got to take something if you want to feel better."

"No, I won't take it."

Lynn sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Cruella, you're a grown woman. Take your medicine."

"No!" she yelled. "It tastes bad," she added in a calmer voice.

"What would I have to do to get you to take it?"

"Cuddle with me?"

Lynn sighed and removed her boots before pouring out the dose. Cruella smirked, knowing she had gotten her way.

"Take this first." She held out the cup, but even that wasn't enough to wipe the smirk off Cruella's face. "And wipe that smirk off your face. I'm only giving in so easily because you don't feel good."

After the older woman had taken the medicine, Lynn, true to her word, climbed in beside her. Cruella made it known that she wasn't letting the younger woman go anywhere anytime soon by facing her and wrapping her arms around her waist. Lynn simply drew circles on her back until she fell asleep. She then attempted to get up. Despite the strength of the medicine Lynn had given her, Cruella woke up as soon as Lynn was standing up.

"Don't go. You promised."

"Honestly," the young woman said with a smile as she got back in bed, "you're worse than a child."

…**... **

"Was she like that the whole time?"

"I'm getting there..."

…**...**

Lynn soon discovered that she could not be apart from Cruella for very long before she would hunt her down, which was not always pleasant. She didn't hate her for it, she really didn't. She understood the craving for human contact when you were sick, she just wished Cruella craved a little less of it. She was constantly wrapped around her torso, which did sometimes become uncomfortable, especially late at night when she had to go to the bathroom. She also whined and complained. Exactly like a very small child.

Lynn found that she cried easily when her fever was high. The sight of her usually strong friend crying because coughing hurt her chest broke her heart, but she couldn't do anything but give her medicine and hope the fever would break. She sat up many nights when the woman couldn't breathe and would distract her by telling her stories until she fell asleep. Her fever broke at the end of the week, by which point Lynn was thoroughly exhausted. But not so exhausted that she didn't jump for joy when she was able to see something other than sky blue walls.

…**...**

"The whole time?"

"Like glue."

"I honestly don't know which is worse: Cruella in a rage or Cruella ill and clingy."

"Trust me, you don't want to witness the second one."

"Right, well. Okay, I have to ask: What did you think of her trying to steal those dalmatian puppies?"

"Oh God, that's a story..."


	9. Puppy Napping and Pants Wetting

Cruella had been jumpy lately. Anytime Lynn would come into her office unexpectedly, she would jump and her voice would become tight and nervous. The young woman didn't know what to do. She was only an assistant. But her boss/friend's behavior had been extremely odd lately, even for her.

She had even fired Anita Campbell-Green, one of the best designers House of De Vil employed. She heard rumors it was because the young woman had gotten married. She sincerely hoped those rumors were unfounded, and that there had been an actual reason she had been fired. Since Anita had been fired on such short notice, she had stepped in to design for the spring line, which had been completely uprooted when Anita left. Currently, she was juggling designing, walk-throughs, and being Cruella's assistant.

"Cruella, here's the new designs for the spring line. They need your approval before we can..." She trailed off as she caught the tail end of the woman's phone conversation.

"Tonight. Yes, tonight! I don't care! Tie them up if you have to, just get the job done! The parents? Dispose of them if need be, they aren't essential to the plan. You'll do it tonight or you won't get one shilling!"

Cruella slammed the receiver down, not realizing Lynn was in the room and had caught part of her conversation. She looked up, startled, when Lynn cleared her throat.

"Lynn, darling! I-I didn't hear you come in! Was there something you needed?"

She sounded uptight and nervous, even to herself. She swore inwardly, cursing herself for the tremor in her voice.

"Yes," Lynn said suspiciously. "The new designs for the spring line. You need to approve them before we begin production."

"Of course, bring them here."

Lynn went over to the desk, but didn't hand over the papers immediately, causing Cruella to look up at her.

"What were you talking about on the phone? About a plan and disposing of someone?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea of what you're talking about."

Lynn noted that her eyes flickered away from her face when she responded.

"Cruella, I heard you. Now, what was it?"

"Just a particularly nasty business deal. Nothing that can't be handled."

Lynn didn't believe her, but let the subject drop. Instead, she decided to wait around and see what she could find out. Cruella avoided her for the rest of the day, which was unusual. The only thing remotely normal was that her temper seemed more on edge than at anytime Lynn had known her, which, according to the staff, was completely normal. There were no more phone calls, of this Lynn was sure, because she screened all calls.

It wasn't until the next morning that she even got an idea for what was happening. Anita called her early in the morning and was hysterical, crying and telling her that her dalmatian puppies had been stolen. Her husband, Roger, was completely sure that Cruella was behind it. She went on to explain about her dalmatian inspired design and the days leading up to her unemployment. By the time she hung up with Anita, Lynn was fairly certain that, while Cruella may not have directly been involved in the kidnapping, she was most certainly playing a large role in the scheme.

She knew her best bet was to squeeze the information out of Alonzo. The sniveling coward, he was terrified of his own shadow. And since Cruella had given him orders to call her miss and obey her orders, he had developed a fear of her as well, one that until now she had believed irrational. But now she was going to use that to her advantage.

"Alonzo," she called as she sauntered up to his desk.

His head shot up instantly.

"Y-yes, M-miss Smith?"

She leaned over the desk, letting her height play an advantage. He shrank back into his chair cowering in fear. Perhaps she had been hanging around Cruella too long. She was beginning to pick up some of her traits. Oh well, she would deal with that later.

"I'm only going to ask you once: Does Miss De Vil have anything to do with the puppy kidnapping?"

"N-n-no, o-of c-course n-not."

Well, he might be a small sniveling coward, but he was a loyal sniveling coward, she had to give him that.

"Now, Alonzo," she said, voice purring, as she rounded his desk. "We both know you're lying. And while I have to admire your loyalty, it is not something I want to deal with right now." Her voice became like cold steel the more she talked, and she swore she could see a dark spot blossoming on his crotch. "Now," she slammed her hands in front of him on the desk, "what does she want with the puppies?"

"I-I-I d-don't k-know!"

"Alonzo, Alonzo, I'm afraid that's the wrong answer."

In one swift move, she dragged him into a standing position in front of her. She drew up to her full height, using every inch of her six-foot-four frame to intimidate him, made only more imposing by her four inch Jimmy Choos. She smirked as she felt him tremble in her grasp. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, her voice dropping to a menacing growl.

"You have five seconds to tell me what I want to hear before I make you permanent part of this office's décor. Now, unless you want to explain to Cruella why a crater shaped like you is suddenly in her office doors, you'll talk."

"B-but those d-doors are s-solid s-steel!"

"Exactly. So start talking. The clock's ticking." He remained silent, in a state of shock. "Five, four," With each number she lifted him a little higher into the air. "Three, two...one!"

"Wait!"

Unfortunately, he was already en-route to the door before he spoke. He hit with a loud bang, and could actually feel the steel give under his back.

"Oops. Talk."

"S-she w-wants to m-make a c-coat!"

"A dog skin coat?"

"Yes!"

Her face softened and turned thoughtful for a split second before growing hard again.

"Where are they?! Where is she keeping them?!"

"A-at her old m-manor! H-Hell H-Hall!"

Information acquired, she let him drop the foot and a half to the floor, where he promptly burst into tears. And as she got ready to confront the woman, she found it appropriate that all her homes had something to do with fire. She shoved him aside with her foot before steeling her nerves and slamming both doors to the office open. Cruella clearly wasn't expecting the intrusion, as she almost fell out of her chair.

"Lynn darling..." her smile faded when she noticed the look on the younger woman's face.

"We need to talk." She turned her head to address Alonzo. "Alonzo! We are not to be disturbed under any circumstances. If we are, what just happened will seem like a vacation in happy town. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes, Miss S-Smith." She closed and locked the office doors before once again facing Cruella, who actually appeared to be afraid of her. "What's this I hear about a dog skin coat?"

Cruella's face drained of what little color it had.

"I-I don't-"

"Oh yes, you do. And I'm going to tell you, you're going to return those puppies by dusk tonight."

Anger flashed in the older woman's eyes.

"What do you mean? I'll do no such thing."

"Cruella, it's illegal to steal puppies!" She approached the desk and placed her hands on her hips. "How many others?"

"How many others what?"

"Have you stolen. How many others have you stolen?" The British fashionista mumbled an answer. "I'm sorry?"

"Eighty-four."

"What?! You're off your rocker, you know that?! Straight off the deep end! Ninety-nine puppies! Are you insane?! What am I saying, of course you're insane!"

"I resent that! A little eccentric yes. Crazy, no."

"You stole ninety-nine fucking puppies! Yes, you are crazy! You're looney tunes! And exactly how did you plan to wear that coat, huh? The first time you wore it in public, everyone would know! Return the dogs!"

She slammed her hands on the desk to punctuate her statement. Cruella glared at her and rounded the desk. The two women stood toe to toe, each glaring at the other. Lynn was four inches taller than Cruella, who, even in her heels, had to stretch just to look her in the eye. Suddenly, she reached out and slapped Lynn across the face, though she was careful not to cut her with her claws.

Lynn clutched her cheek in disbelief for a split second before reeling back and slapping the older woman as hard as she could. Cruella's head whipped to the side, and her hand came up to cradle the already reddening spot.

"Damn you, Cruella," Lynn said in a calmer voice. "Give back the dogs."

"Okay."

True to her word, by six o'clock Anita was calling and informing her that the puppies were back safe and sound. Luckily, she didn't press charges. She said it was because she was so happy they were back. After hanging up with her, Lynn went in to apologize to her friend. She found her sulking in her chair and holding a bag of ice to her cheek.

She was so engrossed in her brooding that Lynn was able to sneak up on her. It wasn't until she covered her hand with one of her own that Cruella reacted. She had been crouching, so when Cruella's hand connected with her shoulder she fell backwards. She laughed as she sat up.

"Okay, I deserved that."

Cruella didn't respond, only turned her chair so that the back was facing Lynn.

"Hey, what's wrong? Come on, talk to me."

"What's wrong? You hit me, that's what's wrong."

Lynn slowly turned the chair around, giving the other woman plenty of time to move or stop her. She didn't do either of those things, and didn't refuse her touch when she took the bag of ice from her.

"Here, let me have a look." She hissed when she saw the dark purple and black bruise that fit her hand perfectly. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would bruise like this."

Her hand absently drifted to her own cheek, which, while still extremely tender, had yet to bruise. She gently took Cruella's hand and dug the tips of the claws into her cheek, pressing only hard enough to draw pinpricks of blood.

"There," she said with a soft smile, "we're even now. You have a bruise and I have a few cuts. Am I forgiven?"

Cruella was going to say no, but when she actually looked at the younger woman, she discovered the pout on her face. She gave a small smile.

"Of course, darling."

Lynn let out the breath she had been holding.

"Thank God. I was already running through ways to get you to forgive me." She brushed her thumb lightly over the bruise and observed Cruella's cringe. "Does it hurt?"

"Terribly. Every time my heart beats it throbs."

"I bet I can make it feel better."

"How?"

"Like this."

She leaned over and placed a light kiss on the darkest part of the bruise. Cruella's eyes widened in surprise as she discovered it actually did help.

"Why did Alonzo sound so terrified when you stormed into the office?" she asked, the question having plagued her all day.

Lynn grinned as she remembered his fear. She then recounted the whole thing to the older woman.

"He didn't!"

"Oh, I think his chair proves otherwise."

"And you actually dented the door?"

"See for yourself."

"It seems you've been around me too long, darling. You've gained some of my temper," she said with a smirk as she examined her office doors.

They laughed, and it was as if nothing had happened, though both knew something had shifted. There were no boundaries anymore. If they could wound each other and laugh it off, they knew nothing could make them hate each other.

…**...**

"You actually slapped her?"

"Yes."

"And she didn't kill you?"

"No, she actually promoted me. A week later I was Vice President. And honestly, I think she was more shocked that I dared to hit her than anything. There was never any serious issue, but I still had to apologize, if nothing more than for giving her such a hideous bruise."

"So, I have to ask-"

Lynn's phone goes off, and as she reads the text, she grins.

"Good news?"

"For me. For you, not so much."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been over an hour. Cruella is outside waiting. That text was to let me know she's coming in to get me."

"Oh fu-"

"Lynn, darling, where are you?"

Lynn smiles a predatory smile that somehow also conveys genuine happiness.

"Over here, Cruella darling."


	10. Add a Baby to the Mix and What Happens?

Lynn's smile only grows as Cruella rounds the corner and sees her. She strides over and beams at the younger woman before placing a hand on her enormous belly. She rubs circles on it as she simultaneously looks up into Lynn's emerald eyes.

"Is the baby okay? You're not in pain are you?"

As if responding to her voice, the child kicks it's mother hard, causing her to suck in a breath. Cruella's eyes widen in fear before snapping onto Mr. Johnson, anger tinting her face a pale red.

"You! This is your fault! If you hadn't kept her here so long, she wouldn't be in pain!"

She tries to advance on him, claws at the ready, before a hand on her upper arm causes her to turn her head.

"Cruella, it's okay, it's not his fault. The baby's just happy to hear you. It kicked because it recognized your voice."

She looks shocked for a split second before her face crumples in sadness.

"I'm sorry, darling, I didn't know that-"

"Cruella, it's nothing you can control. It means the baby's happy and that it loves you, that's all."

"It...it loves me?"

"Of course. After all, how could it not when you've been so good to it's mommy?"

Mr. Johnson clears his throat, uncomfortable with the very personal conversation taking place in front of him. Two sets of eyes settle on him, both gazes cold as ice.

"You would do well to stay silent. I still haven't forgiven you for keeping my Lynn darling for so long."

Lynn, sensing the tension rolling off the older woman, quickly spins her and pulls her down onto what little lap she has left. She wraps her arms around her, preventing her from moving. Mr. Johnson raises an eyebrow, beginning to question their relationship.

"It is merely for your protection. You should thank me. Without being restrained, she might actually kill you."

He gulps nervously as both women wear identical evil smiles.

"S-so, when are you due?"

"Last week."

"Which is why she should be at Inferno Hall resting. Her doctor specifically said bed rest until the baby gets here," Cruella adds, her tone warning the man to hurry up and end the interview.

"You both refer to the baby as 'it'. Do you not know the sex?"

"Oh, of course we do." Lynn looks to Cruella for permission before letting the secret slip. At her affirmative nod, she tells the secret they have been safe-guarding for the past five months. "I'm having a little girl."

"Congratulations. So, what made you decide to have a baby?"

"She doesn't have to answer that!" Cruella snaps, knowing the subject is not a good one for her younger friend.

"It's okay, darling. I'll answer him." She takes a deep prepping breath before starting her story. "I'm going to start at the beginning and keep going until the confirmation I was pregnant."

Cruella grasps her hand and, as best she can, leans back against her, settling for the story.

…**...**

Lynn had just turned thirty-three and could deny it no longer—she wanted a baby! For the past year or so, she had felt a deep ache whenever she saw young mothers around London, proudly pushing their children in strollers or buggies. Few of the women at work had children, but she had been allowed to cuddle the few that were occasionally brought into the office. And she would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. So, thirty-six hours after she turned thirty-three, she made up her mind; she was having a baby.

She began looking into artificial insemination, and when she was satisfied that it was safe and fairly successful, she sat down with Cruella and told her about her plan.

"Why do you want a baby? All they do is cry and poop. And when they get older, they just scream and cry and beg for toys. Why would you want to put up with that?"

"It's not something I can explain. It's like...there's a part of me missing. For the past year, I've been so jealous when I see mothers on the street with their children. They look so happy and full of love. I want that, Cruella."

The older woman thought it over. While she personally did not want to deal with a screaming brat or the pain of labor, if Lynn wanted to, then she was going to support her.

"Well, if that's what you truly want, I support your decision one hundred percent. You just have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That I never have to change it's diapers."

Lynn laughed and pulled the other woman in for a hug. She was glad she had agreed. She was going to have a baby regardless of the other woman's opinion, but it would be easier now that she was open to the idea. She began scheduling appointments for the gynecologist, mainly to ensure her health and to have a fertility screening. She was optimistic; it looked like there would not be a problem having a child.

Until the results of the fertility screening came back. She had gone to her appointment alone, sure that it would be quick and painless. But when her doctor told her that she would have a hard time conceiving, and that there was a possibility she might never be able to have children, her world shattered. The thought that she couldn't conceive had never entered her mind. Cruella was waiting back at the manor, but when she arrived she brushed her off and locked herself in her room.

The older woman followed and tried to get Lynn to tell her what had happened, but the younger woman refused to answer. After a few hours, Lynn heard the lock click and Cruella stepped in. Spare keys were a wonderful invention. She went over to the young woman who was curled into a ball on her bed. It was obvious that she had been crying, and she vowed to permanently blacklist whoever had made Lynn cry.

But for now, all her attention was focused on her friend. She sat beside her on the bed, and Lynn immediately snuggled close. Her hand made soothing circles on her back, and for a while, all was silent.

"Lynn, darling,"

"Yes, Cruella?"

"Why...why are you crying?"

Lynn tensed, afraid to reveal what she perceived as an abnormality. This wasn't supposed to happen to her; she was supposed to be able to have a baby with no problems. Instead she might never have a child.

"I'd rather not say."

"You can trust me. Besides, I'm already going to make that doctor pay."

Lynn sat up and looked her in the eye.

"Cruella, murder is against the law."

The older woman laughed a bit, amused but at the same time considering it.

"Don't worry, I hadn't considered murder...until now."

"No. No murder." She laid back down and chewed on her lip, debating on divulging her trouble. "I have a very small chance of getting pregnant."

Cruella's gaze locked onto the woman's eyes in surprise.

"What?"

"The reason I was crying? I have low fertility. The doctor says I might not ever get pregnant."

The older woman covered her mouth with a hand. Of all the things she had expected, that certainly wasn't one of them. She hugged Lynn tighter.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry. Do you still want to try? There are other ways, you know. Surrogate mothers and adoption."

"No. I want to experience being pregnant. I want to carry my baby in _my_ belly, not watch him or her be carried by another woman."

"Well, there are hormones and fertility drugs. Do you want to try those?"

"It's beginning to look like my best option."

Months passed, and every day Lynn faithfully took her supplements and followed her doctor's orders. New doctor, rather. Cruella had seen to it that the first one had been shunned so badly that not even a leper would socialize with him. At the end of three months, she was told that her chances had improved, and that she could go ahead with the insemination. Thrilled, she carefully chose a donor and made an appointment.

Cruella accompanied Lynn to the appointment. Unfortunately for everyone in the office, Cruella was left in the waiting room. She sat with her claws gouging lines into the arms of the chair, terrifying anyone who dared look her way. She was merely there for moral support, and to make sure Lynn stayed still for the two hours after the procedure. Lynn, meanwhile, was lying flat on her back, gripping the sides of the steel table for all she was worth. The doctor had already explained that she would feel a burning sensation and then a pinch.

But she had neglected to mention the size of the needle. The thing was at least six inches long, and before she thought, she uttered a blood-curdling scream. Cruella heard her in the waiting room, and had to be physically restrained by security. After Lynn had calmed down, the doctor gently inserted the needle. She sucked in a breath, the pain much worse than the doctor had described.

It was over in less than two minutes. The doctor reminded her to keep still and then admitted Cruella, who blew in like a tornado. She rushed to the young woman's side and grasped her hand. From the way she was behaving, you'd think Lynn was dying, not waiting to find out if she was pregnant.

"Darling, are you okay? I heard you scream."

"Yes, I'm fine. The needle just startled me."

They sat in comfortable silence, Cruella rubbing circles on the back of Lynn's hand, and Lynn thinking about all the ways she would pamper her child. With only an hour left, the young woman fell asleep, leaving Cruella to ponder what they had gotten themselves into. The doctor woke her later when she came to do the blood test. That twenty minutes seemed to Lynn the longest time of her life. But her hopes were dashed once again when the doctor came back in looking grim.

"I'm sorry Ms. Smith, but it appears that the procedure didn't take."

Lynn sat in shocked silence the whole ride home. She didn't respond to anything Cruella said or did. It wasn't until Cruella mentioned trying again that she broke down. The older woman approached her and wrapped her arms around her.

"NO!" Lynn screamed. She started to slam her fists into Cruella's back, desperate to release all the anger she was feeling, toward both herself and the doctor. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Cruella said nothing, just took the blows and held her until her sobs became little more than whimpers. "You don't understand."

It was tough few months for the women. Lynn eventually pulled herself together and apologized. Cruella accepted and didn't hold a grudge. Lynn tried again the next month, ending with the same results. She waited a few months in between tries that time, and continued with her vitamins, hoping they would improve her chances.

It was on her third visit that the doctor strongly advised a surrogate if the procedure didn't work. They held their breath throughout the two hours and twenty minutes the whole thing took. But this time, two went in, and three came out.

"Congratulations," the doctor said with a smile. "You're pregnant."

Lynn and Cruella hugged each other. Lynn was so happy that she would become a mother, and Cruella was happy that Lynn didn't have to go through that hell anymore.

…**...**

"That must have been indescribably hard. I couldn't ever imagine my wife going through that."

Cruella's eyes harden, and seem to freeze and burn in a single gaze.

"We're not married."

"Of course not. I just meant-"

"We know what you meant," Lynn answers.

She shifts around in her seat, unable to find a comfortable position. Cruella shifts as well, trying to help her. Mr. Johnston marvels at how in sync they are. Cruella doesn't even have to stand before they are both situated again. Shaking his head in amazement, he asks his last question.

"Have you had any problems with your pregnancy?"

The two women answered simultaneously.


	11. The Only Problem with Her Pregnancy

"Yes."

"No."

Cruella whips her head around to face Lynn, glaring as the young woman laughs. Mr. Johnson cocks his head, unsure of what he's witnessing.

"No," Lynn continues after she's gotten her breath back. "Cruella's only insisting I have because she can't cuddle anymore." She looks thoughtful for a second before adding to her statement. "Actually, she can, she just can't be the little spoon anymore."

Mr. Johnson, having just taken a sip of water, nearly spits it back out as he hears her admit to their sleeping positions. Instead, he swallows and proceeds to convince the young woman to elaborate.

"She feels safe when she's the little spoon. And, after all, I _am_ taller. I remember an incident not too long ago. I was seven months pregnant, and was starting to get really big..."

…**...**

Cruella had come in, as expected, after a nightmare. It was like clockwork. Most every night, the older woman would come in at three a.m. Lynn was no longer startled awake by her presence, rather she woke on her own in time to see her enter. This particular night was the same as any other, though when Cruella tried to take her position as the little spoon, she discovered that she no longer fit.

Her back was pressed against Lynn's baby bump, causing her stomach to be pushed out at an uncomfortable angle. She shifted, hoping that it had something to do with her position, but no such luck. After several minutes of this, Lynn propped herself up, albeit with some difficulty, on one elbow and looked down at the older woman.

"What's the matter?" she asked with a yawn.

"I can't get settled."

"I know that. I meant why."

"Your stomach."

Muddled with sleep, Lynn was slow to grasp her friend's meaning.

"What?"

Cruella sighed in an annoyed way.

"Your stomach. It's too big. We don't fit together anymore," she said in a manner that suggested she was sulking.

It was then that the expectant mother understood what Cruella meant. They normally fit together like puzzle pieces, but the bigger she got, the harder it was to make those pieces fit. And she was quite big now. And though she knew the older woman hadn't meant anything by it, she couldn't help but take offense to the reference to her size. That was something she had been battling lately; her opinion on her size. _'Damn hormones,'_ she thought as she shifted her weight, disregarding Cruella's comment because she knew there was no intended insult.

She had wondered when this moment would come. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to quell the woman's temper.

"Cruella, I can't help it. The baby is growing. That means she's healthy."

To her surprise, the older woman didn't lash out, didn't even seem to acknowledge her statement. Instead, she flipped over and fixed her gaze on Lynn's enormous belly. Her eyes narrowed, and Lynn held her breath as she waited for the unknown. Whatever it was, she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Stop growing!" Cruella yelled at the baby. "Can't you see I want to cuddle?!"

Lynn stared at her for a moment before laughing. It was ludicrous to see a fully grown woman demand an unborn baby to stop growing. This fact was made even more hilarious because the woman in question was Cruella De Vil. The older woman looked irritated for a moment before glaring at Lynn as well.

"I'm sorry, darling," Lynn gasped as she caught her breath. "The baby can't stop growing. Now that she's here, she's here." She slid a hand over her swollen stomach. "Though I do wish she'd hurry up and get here."

Cruella turned her eyes back to the bump.

"You heard your mummy, hurry up and be born."

She sounded so serious that Lynn couldn't help chuckling again. She then pulled Cruella into a somewhat awkward hug.

"I love you, you know that right?" Cruella nodded. "Good. 'Cuz you're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you, too. But darling, there's still a problem—how am I supposed to cuddle with the baby in the way?"

"You could be the big spoon," Lynn suggested, knowing by the look on Cruella's face that her suggestion had been rejected as soon as it had been voiced.

A light bulb seemed to go off over Cruella's head, and she grinned at the young woman. Then, like a baby monkey, she wrapped her arms around Lynn's neck, pulled herself close, and snuggled down. Her head rested in the crook of Lynn's neck, and her stomach pressed against the swell of the young woman's stomach, causing her back to curve out. It was overall a more comfortable position for both women. She sighed, her world righted again, and prepared to go to sleep.

Lynn recognized this as the default position Cruella used on rare nights when she felt the need to hide her face as a way to get away from the nightmares. And before she thought, or could stop herself, she sighed in pleasure. There was less pressure on her belly this way, so she could breathe easier, and furthermore, since she had become pregnant, her body temperature had elevated just a bit. Not too much, only enough to make her uncomfortable, though the doctor assured her this was normal. But the natural iciness of Cruella's skin pressed against hers cooled her down so that she was comfortable.

The older woman lifted her head.

"Darling, are you okay?"

"Yes. More than okay. I feel wonderful."

She flashed a smile in Cruella's direction, and received one in return. With that, they snuggled down and went back to sleep.

…**...**

"I do wish you hadn't told that, Lynn darling."

"I'm sorry, Cruella, but that's the only problem I've had with the pregnancy. I haven't even had morning sickness, you know that."

Cruella smiles at Lynn before turning her head and glaring at the journalist. Her face seems to say "We're through here, you might as well accept that." Mr. Johnson, who is a fan of life, gets the hint and clears his throat.

"Well, I think that concludes this interview. Thank you for your time, Ms. Smith."

"You're welcome."

"Lynn darling, he's not going to print anything personal that could ruin my reputation is he?"

"No, Cruella." She smiles at the woman before turning to face the young man, a glint in her eye. "I've bought his magazine and publishing house." Mr. Johnson turns a deathly shade of pale. "Anything he prints has to go through me first."

"You truly are amazing, darling!"

Cruella helps the heavily pregnant woman up and into her coat. Mr. Johnson sits there, stunned, until their absence makes itself known. Quickly, before they exit the building, he calls out one final question.

"Ms. Smith, how did you know she would change and become kind?"

The young woman stops and glances over her shoulder before answering.

"I told you, she just needed a little love."


End file.
